


Welcome Wagon

by Fabrisse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-20
Updated: 2000-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike/Joyce who could ask for anything more.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Wagon

"Spike?" Joyce poked her head into the crypt after knocking. "Spike? Spike, are you here?"

The form on top of the dusty slab moved. Spike undraped the sheet that had been covering him. "Joyce?"

"Well, I'd heard that you had your own place now," Joyce looked around dubiously at the vaulted ceiling, the dirt, the dust, the cobwebs. A little chill ran through her; she hated spiders. "I thought I'd stop by. I mean, the Welcome Wagon probably doesn't come to this neighborhood."

Spike looked at her with surprise, "Yeah, well, I haven't really had much of a chance to fix the place up or anything, er um ..." He started to dust off one of the slabs with his sheet. "Won't you sit down?"

"Just a minute, I wanted to make sure I had the right crypt first. It's always more difficult if you go to the wrong address." She stepped back out and came in with a brown paper bag and a plastic stick. "I ran into Mr. Giles at the grocery store and he told me about your having been his houseguest and finally getting your own place...I guess I already said that. But I brought you a few supplies. I mean, I didn't know what you'd really need: I've never decorated a crypt -- but, well."

Spike looked more closely at the plastic stick. At one end was the word "Swiffer" Oh, the cloths went onto the end of it. Joyce broke into his examination with, "I hope it's long enough." One dark eyebrow went up as Spike smirked at that remark. Joyce finished with, "I mean, your ceilings are really high."

"Right, so they are." He began to rummage in the bag. "Sorry, where's my manners, may I?"

"Of course, I brought them for you." First out of the bag was a box of tea bags. "Since you're English and all. You are English, aren't you? Not Australian or something."

Does she even realize what she's doing, Spike mused to himself. Is she always this repressed? "It was very thoughtful." Joyce jumped in with "There's an electric kettle at the bottom. Battery operated. I always buy lots of batteries." Spike had to turn his back so she wouldn't see his face. I'll just bet she buys a lot of batteries. It amused him to see Joyce as flustered as a school girl.

He turned back to the bag. "Now, what have we here?" A giant cannister of Swiss Miss appeared in one hand and a bag of miniature marshmallows in the other. In his best party voice Spike said, "How sweet, you remembered" and leaned over and kissed Joyce softly on the cheek. Joyce blushed a little and turned away. This time she rummaged through the bag for a moment and came out with a cardboard box, "Mr. Giles said that you liked Weetabix too." She turned back around to face him holding the box like one of those vapid housewives in the commercials. Spike had put the cocoa and marshmallows on the slab behind him. This time he kissed her other cheek. Joyce dropped the box.

Reaching both arms around her, Spike continued looking through the bag behind her. "Hmm ... what's this?"

"Be careful, it'll spill!" Joyce turned in his arms and took the container out of the bag properly. She was so close to him that her hips rubbed against him as she turned. Spike couldn't believe that a woman who'd been married, who was the mother of the Slayer for hell's sake, could be so naive, hell, teenaged -- in her body language. This woman wanted to give him a lot more welcome than a bag of groceries.

The quart container had seeped a little under the lid. Joyce babbled on, "You hear so much about the hormones they use in beef these days and I didn't know what that would do to a vampire or if the antibiotics might help. Do you ever get a cold or sick? Besides, I know that pigs are used for human experimentation because they're so close physiologically and I told the butcher that I was going to make blood sausage. Is pig's blood all right?" Spike took the messy container out of her hand. "It's perfect, luv. May I?" He took her hand and licked off the little bit of blood that had spilled on her palm. Joyce shuddered as he nibbled at the tender flesh.

It had been a long time since Spike had been around a willing victim, er, woman. And Joyce was indeed willing. Not to mention it would really mess with the Slayer to know that he, of all demons, had screwed her mother. This was too good to pass up. He looked up and saw her with her eyes closed focussed on the sensations he was producing. Spike brushed her hair away from her face and licked her ear. A soft moan escaped from Joyce so he did it again and licked all the way to the corner of her mouth. Joyce turned her head, grabbed his ears, and kissed him.

Whatever else could be said against Joyce, she knew how to kiss. Spike loved this part of making it with mortals, all the warmth and heat they gave off. Abruptly Joyce stopped what she was doing, "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I mean, I've never thought of myself as a Mrs. Robinson type, but this is wrong...you're so young."

Somewhat taken aback, Spike laughed. "Joyce, I'm over 100 years old. Don't worry, you're not seducing me. I'm seducing you."

"Oh, well, that's all right then. But..." Spike had resumed his explorations with hand and tongue. He was listening to her with only half an ear. "There hasn't been anyone since my husband. Well, there was Ted, but he was a robot, but there's really been no-one else. Except for Giles, of course."

"Giles! That prig. I didn't even know he had a cock and I bloody doubt he knows what to do with it." Seeing the shocked look on Joyce's face, Spike calmed down. It wasn't just messing with the Slayer, it was messing with Giles too. Bonus. And besides, he was getting really aroused himself. This damn chip kept him from getting too close to humans. Well, honestly there weren't any humans he could think of that he wanted to get close to except as snacks. Except for Joyce. He nibbled down her neck, wishing that he could sink his teeth in and drink. Tonight he'd only really be able to satisfy one hunger though. Damned chip.

"Let's make you forget that Giles exists." Spike suddenly pulled her hand to his straining crotch. Joyce could feel him open her blouse. When his cold tongue flicked her nipple, she gasped. "Like that, do you?" Spike caught her eye and raised his eyebrows. Joyce could see the playfulness and desire in his eyes. She smiled and lifted her hand. As she leaned in to kiss him again, Joyce unzipped Spike trousers. "Yes I like that, but I don't think I can wait."

Almost before she'd completed the sentence, Spike had lifted Joyce on the slab and pushed her onto her back. He knelt between her legs and lifted her skirt, pulling her panties off with his teeth. Damn, this felt good. Spike stood up and looked down at the willing woman under him. "You sure about this?" Joyce's legs wrapped around his hips in answer. Spike thrust deeply into her warmth. Joyce gasped and laughed, "You're so cold." Spike leaned forward onto his elbows and started sliding slowly in and out of her slick channel. Joyce opened Spike's shirt and ran her hands over the marbled muscled flesh. They found their rhythm together and clutched each other closer. Joyce began to pant, the sounds coming from high in her chest. Spike kissed her and sucked at her tongue in time to the pounding of his hips. He could feel his game face coming on, and didn't want to scare her (After all, the more often they did this the better he'd feel, and the more brassed off the Slayer would be when she found out.). Spike buried his rapidly changing face in her neck just in time to hear her scream his name in pleasure. Joyce's deep contractions pulled every ounce from him. He popped like warm champagne. "Oh, my, Joyce. -- If I'd known you were like this, I'd have come back to Sunnyhell sooner." Joyce smiled like a cat sated on cream.

They recovered slowly with lots of long slow kisses. Spike wrapped Joyce up in his coat and made hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows for them both. Talk was irrelevant. Spike's arm encircled her waist as they sipped the gooey sweetness.

At last Joyce began to put herself back together. "Spike, I don't want to go, but I just can't sleep on a stone slab."

"Yeah, I can understand that. So, next time, at your house?"

Joyce smiled and kissed him. "We'll see."

After she left, Spike finished going through the grocery bag and found, "Vanilla scented candles?" Underneath was a porcelain candle holder in the shape of a big eyed angel. "Joyce, what were you thinking?" and threw it against the wall.


End file.
